The Untouched
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Zafrina é a vampira mais temida de todos os tempos que agora surge das cinzas. Ela volta para a sua antiga organização de vampiros assassinos "A Irmandade" e recebe uma nova missão, para entrar de novo na irmandade ela precisa mantar o melhor assassino do momento. Essa vampira com sede de vingança descobre o amor no momento errado e provavelmente todos os seus planos podem ir por


**Untouched – The Veronicas**

_"I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you"_

**–-xXx-**

Num mundo sem lei a sobrevivência é do mais forte. Não importa onde você nasceu ou como você foi criado, ou você é caça ou você é o caçador. Poucos podem escolher entre ser a caça ou caçador, outros já nascem com seus destinos traçados... Eu acredito que nós podemos traçar o nosso próprio destino.

Ser o caçador não é algo que me orgulho, mas faz parte de mim, e eu não me arrependo da decisão que a muito tempo eu tomei. Ter mais de 500 anos é algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível, muitas coisas não eram possíveis pra mim. Vi minha família crescer, se multiplicar e morrer, enquanto eu vivia cada dia da minha "existência" sem mudar... Sem sentir um coração batendo dentro de mim... Sem viver.

Eu fazia a minha caminhada da meia-noite. A rua era movimentada, humanos para todos os lados. Pobres humanos... Andando por aí como se não houvesse perigo, como se o perigo estivesse longe, enquanto o perigo estava no meio deles, nas delegacias, nos hospitais... Talvez até no seu lado.

Eu continuei andando por aquela rua tão movimentada, tão diversificada em "aromas", cada humano com um cheiro e um gosto especial, mais eu não estava interessada em "atacar" alguém. Andei mais devagar e virei no beco a minha esquerda, esse estava praticamente deserto, não havia humanos "vivos" nele, alguns vampiros se fartavam com sangue do meu lado direito, outros se beijavam e trocavam caricias mais a frente, eu procurei me manter centrada no meu destino e não olhar para os vampiros á minha volta. A medida que eu passava eu podia sentir os vampiros se virando e alguns até mesmo se curvando.

– Deixem de bobagem! – eu disse enquanto colocava minha capa preta e jogava o capuz sobre minha cabeça. Um dos vampiros que se fartavam de sangue ousou rugir pra mim, com certeza ele não sabia com quem estava falando.

– Cale-se! – eu ouvi outro vampiro sussurrar.

Eu apenas ri, o medo que outro vampiro tinha quando falou cale-se, deduzia que os vampiros ainda lembravam de mim, que ele sabia quem eu era, que ele sabia também que qualquer um que cruzasse o meu caminho ou me desafiasse não viveria para repetir esse ato.

Caminhei lentamente até meu destino. Olhei em volta em busca de algum humano e quando tive certeza que não havia nenhum me olhando retirei a tampa do bueiro com muita facilidade (era tão leve quanto uma pena), pulei dentro da pequena abertura no asfalto e entrei num dos velhos túneis de esgoto da cidade. Eu já havia estado lá milhares de vezes, a muitos anos atrás, andei uns 10 metros me deparando com alguns vampiros e "restos" de humanos ao longo do caminho até chegar á entrada do "The Hell".

"The Hell" é um antigo clube de vampiros, ele existe desde que a cidade foi criada, lá vampiros praticam todo tipo de atrocidade com humanos, humilham e usam seus corpo como fonte de prazer sexual.

– Animais... – eu resmunguei diante daquela cena deprimente.

– Procura alguma coisa? – uma voz desconhecida surgiu na minha cabeça.

– Um vampiro psíquico... Constantino?

– Não nos vemos desde quando? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

– Desde que eu matei as suas três esposas... – o sorriso dele se fechou em uma expressão de ódio com a minha resposta.

– O que você quer Zafrina?

– Soube que vocês precisam de um assassino... – eu disse enquanto tirava o copo de sangue da mão dele.

– Já encontramos um bom assassino...

– Pra quer ter um bom assassino? Se você pode ter a melhor... – eu tomei um pouco do sangue dentro do copo e com apenas dois dedos quebrei o copo e o amassei dentro da minha mão sem me cortar, era como se o copo fosse uma pequena folha de papel – Então... Onde está o resto da "irmandade"?

– Não sei do que você está falando...

– Por favor, conheço vocês... Todos vocês! Sei que eles estão aqui... Quero ver meus velhos amigos... Leve-me onde eles estão! – me aproximei dele e encostei minha boca em seu ouvido – Ou você prefere que eu descubra sozinha?

Ele estremeceu quando ouviu minhas últimas palavras, esperei calada por uma resposta, afastei meu rosto e o encarei novamente. Ele estreitava os olhos para ver minha expressão por baixo da capa. Mais eu me mantinha sem nenhuma expressão mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ver meu rosto.

– Não.

– Péssima escolha!

Aproximei-me dele, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e toquei seu peitoral com a mão, o soquei devagar, sem o ferir, depois o soquei de novo, com tanta força que minha mão atravessou sua barriga. Por fim sussurrei em seu ouvido:

– Shhh... Péssima escolha querido!

Retirei minha mão e o deitei no chão, era só uma questão de tempo até que eles percebessem o que havia acontecido, abri a camisa de Constantino e gravei com a unha minha inicial em seu peito.

– Z de Zafrina...

Retirei a capa e joguei por cima do corpo, me concentrei em descobrir algum cheiro familiar, algum cheiro dos 12 vampiros mais temidos, dos assassinos mais habilidosos de todos os tempos. Não podia ser tão difícil, eu havia enfrentado desafios maiores, eu já havia lutado com centenas de vampiros, enfrentado lordes poderosos e efetuado assassinatos que até hoje as pessoas tentam desvendar.


End file.
